


as the rest of the world fades out

by anacruses



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacruses/pseuds/anacruses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," Cosette whispered. She pressed as close to Eponine as possible. "Will I ever see you again?"</p>
<p>Eponine smiled. "Maybe, mamselle. Just maybe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the rest of the world fades out

"It was you," Cosette whispered, holding onto the gate. "You were the boy in the square today!"

The boy approached the gate cautiously. "Well," he said, his voice low and raspy. " _Well_. More or less." He turned his head to the side and pulled off his cap, letting long, dark, wavy hair tumble from the top of his head. His delicate features were lit with moonlight, and Cosette understood. He faced Cosette again--she faced Cosette again--and smiled sheepishly. Her eyes were big and dark.

Cosette smiled at her and gently picked up her hand from where it rested on the bars between them. She pressed it to her lips. "My name is Cosette."

The girl tried and failed to hide the smile that spread across her face. She curtsied. "And mine's Eponine." She laced her fingers, small and rough and bony, with Cosette's.

A breeze blew through the garden, cool enough to make Cosette shiver beneath her thin nightgown. The girls pressed closer to each other, still separated by the iron bars of the gate. Cosette noted Eponine's bony frame, dirty cheeks, and holey shirt, and her heart panged. She reached through the bars and stroked her face, brushing a lock of hair behind Eponine's ear.

Eponine took her hand and kissed it with a smile.

Cosette pulled Eponine closer to her and pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and chaste and brief, but it filled Cosette with light and love. Both girls smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"Do you know, Mamselle Cosette," Eponine said, squeezing Cosette's hand. She bit her lip nervously. "Do you know, I think I'm a bit in love with you?"

Cosette smiled wider than she had thought possible. "And you know I love you back."

Eponine laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Cosette kissed the tip of her nose.

"Cosette?"

Oh. Oh, no. Cosette turned around and looked for where her father called from.

Eponine looked behind Cosette curiously. "Your father?"

"Yes, I-- _oh_." Cosette sighed. She turned back to Eponine, frowning.

"I should go," Eponine said sadly. The spark had almost gone from her eyes. She kissed Cosette's fingertips.

"Wait," Cosette whispered. She pressed as close to Eponine as possible. "Will I ever see you again?"

Eponine smiled. "Maybe, mamselle. Just maybe." She kissed Cosette's cheek and turned, and she was gone, leaving Cosette alone in the dark.


End file.
